


How it should have end

by GittieKittie



Series: Dramione stories [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Magic, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-04 13:08:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5335262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GittieKittie/pseuds/GittieKittie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When after the second wizardwar the golden trio and their friends return to Hogwarts they make some new friends no one could have seen comming. Except for Hermione and Luna who have a little secret they never told anyone till Hermione and no one other than Draco Malfoy become the heads. </p><p>A Dramione fanfiction. Other ships included.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1. We wanted to check on you, that you didn't kill eachother

Chapter 1  
Hermione's POV  
I walked towards the head-compartment. Neville just told me that McGonagall was looking for me and he had warned me that no one other than Draco Malfoy was the head boy. He had been really surprised that Malfoy could make it to head boy but I wasn't. He always had been second of class. The Ravenclaws had hated him almost as hard as they hated me for being head of class. I bumped into someone and looked up, back on earth.  
"Oh, Zabini." I nodded towards him and his face lit up.  
"Granger, just the girl I was looking for." I frowned. Zabini was Malfoys best friend and a pureblood Slytherin, he always had been civil when we worked together with school projects but him looking for me when we hadn't had homework yet was pretty curious.  
"Why were you looking for me Zabini?" I asked still frowning.  
"Look, Granger I know you and Draco never have been friends and that he was pretty cruel to you but in sixth year, he..."  
"He didn't have a choice. Sometimes you have to do something for your family that destroy you." I interrupted him. "I know." I looked out of the window. I knew exactly what Malfoy had been going through when I obliviated my parents. I tried to hold back the feelings of sadness when I looked back at the boy.  
"How… that were the exact same words Draco used to describe his actions to me. How?" Now it was his turn to frown and he looked deliberately at me.  
"Just coincidence, I guess." I mumbled.  
"There is no such thing as..." his look went to something behind me and I turned around slowly to see Theodore Nott with a girl, I think was in Slytherin.  
"Theo, are you out of your mind?! If Draco sees you and Astoria you're death!" Zabini groaned furious. Using the distraction I went asap to the head-comportment before Zabini would remember he had some unanswered questions. I entered the room and saw Malfoy sitting at the window. He was still pale but he looked healthier than in sixth year. His blond her wasn't either so severe as it had been before. It was hanging loose in his face while he looked out of the window and wow, his abs had really improved. When I noticed I was staring at Malfoy I quickly entered the room and tried to think about something else.  
"Ah, miss Granger." The headmistress smiled at me and motioned to sit down. McGonagall smiling wasn't something you saw often and I frowned. Maybe everyone had changed after the war. Malfoy looked at me when the headmistress called my name and he nodded. I nodded back and sat down next to him. "As the two of you know you are the heads this year. You get an own commonroom and bathroom and a lot of extra duties. That's why I wish the two of you will be civil to each other. But I don't think that will be a problem." She looked at us as if she knew something we didn't knew she knew and smiled again. I shuffled a bit on my chair and looked at the ground while she explained everything of our duties. Before she left she informed us of the perfects.  
Neville and Ginny for Gryffindor (Harry had made it quidditch-captain again and McGonagall didn't want him to have a busy year and she thought Ron could use a quiet year to. Although Ron wasn't very happy with not being a perfect anymore, Luna and Dave Gravewood for Ravenclaw. I didn't know Dave that well, he always had been a year lower then me and it wasn't till this year we would have classes together. For Hufflepuff we had Hannah abbot and Justin Fletch. At least we had Blaise Zabini and Astoria Greengrass for Slytherin. I wondered if this was the girl Nott had been hanging around and I frowned. Why would Malfoy kill Nott if he knew about them? Did he have a crush on Greengrass. My hearth ached for a moment.  
"Something wrong Granger?" His voice pulled me out of my thoughts and I looked up right into his silver grey eyes. After the headmistress left I had sit down in front of him.  
"No, no. I was just wondering who this girl was." I pointed at Astoria's name and watched his face for any sign he had feelings for the girl.  
"Astoria? I don't think you know her. She's Daphne's sister and is a year below, was a year below us. She's like a niece for me and I actually doubt she's right sorted. She's most time way too nice." He shrugged his shoulders and looked at me. "Granger, listen. I'm sorry for what my aunt did. And, that I didn't stop her." He didn't dare to look at me while I looked stunned at the boy. In all the six years I knew him he never apologized for anything. To anyone.  
"It's alright Malfoy. I should thank you. Without you I think I would have gone mad." I thought back to the disastrous night and the feeling of shared pain. He had used a spell so he could take some of the pain from me on himself. He had done what he could and I had told Harry. At first he couldn't believe it but that was the biggest reason he chose their side in the trial. Harry and I both told the ministry the Malfoys didn't have a choice and that they were innocent. Ron didn't testify against them but he didn't choose their side either. He still hated Malfoy.  
"It was the least I could do." He mumbled. "And thank you, for during the trial.." I wanted to answer but the door opened and I saw Zabini, Luna, Harry and Ginny standing.  
"What are you doing here?" I asked surprised.  
"We wanted to check on you, that you didn't kill each other." Ginny said quickly. "But this was the last thing we were expecting." She pulled up a brow.  
"Is that the real reason you're here?" Malfoy asked frowning.  
"No," Luna said, shrugging her shoulders. "Only partly. We're going mad with Ron and Lavender constantly snogging."  
I stiffed for a moment. Ron and I didn't work out. We maybe had dated for two weeks but then I broke up and only a day later he was snogging Lavender.  
"Come in. I don't want you to witness such punishment too long Luna." Draco said while he winked at her and she smiled while she sat down. Zabini took the seat next to her and Harry, Ginny and I looked at the girl and the two Slytherins.  
"What?" Zabini asked frowning. "You're looking like you have seen a ghost."  
"I think they're surprised we're kind to Luna." Malfoy said shaking his head. Harry and Ginny sat down next to me and nodded.  
"Yeah, we are surprised. Stunned. Astonished. How could this happen. Two Slytherins nice to the girl that had to deal with people cornering her since first year." Ginny exclaimed.  
"Actually they were nice to me before you were." Luna shrugged her shoulders. "We're friends since fourth year. They helped me back then and I went together with Blaise to the Yule ball." She smiled at the boy and I saw Malfoy smiling at her.  
"It's actually pretty handy that a Ravenclaw-girl can help us with our homework." He shrugged his shoulders and Luna laughed.  
"Yeah, or a Slytherin helping me with the homework I had trouble with." Luna smiled towards Malfoy and now all of us Gryffindors were looking stunned. Malfoy helping with homework huh. I pulled up a brow at him and mumbled.  
"You could help her with homework?" I asked frowning.  
"Not in sixth year." He said, reading my mind. "Blaise took over that task.”  
I nodded and gave him a small smile. "Alright than."  
Now everyone was looking at us.  
No one's POV  
Ginny, Harry, Luna and Blaise were standing next to an empty carriage waiting for the head boy and headgirl that were leading the first years in the right direction. They were working in synch and the group was looking surprised at them. They already had put aside their differences during the trial but to see those two working together like they were best friends for years was just, weird...  
"What's going on between those two?" Blaise asked frowning. "They weren't friends at school but he used such complex spell to take off some of her pain." He looked at his best friend for years. "And she insisted that Draco would get the same points as us while he only read one chapter for our assignment last year."  
"Hermione wanted him to get credits for work he didn't do?" Ginny asked surprised. "You must have missed something. She always insisted everyone earned their grades."  
"Well, she stayed a whole night at his sickbed." Harry pointed out. His girlfriend looked at him like someone stupefied her.  
"That explains why she knew it." Blaise mumbled thoughtfully.  
"Knew what?" Luna asked smiling.  
"I wanted to ask her to be gentle to Draco and wanted to explain he hadn't a choice but she told me she knew he hadn't a choice."  
"Mione is smart." Ginny pointed out. "That's not surprising. Even we knew he hadn't a choice." She shrugged her shoulders.  
"Yeah but she used his words. His exact words.." Blaise said slowly.  
"You talk to Malfoy and I talk with Mione." She said deliberately.  
"And what should we do?" Harry asked.  
"You stay out of it and let this go. Zabini and I find out what happened. And afterwards we tell it to you and Luna."  
"Alright." He shrugged. "That probably is the smartest thing to do. Btw, they're here."


	2. 2. I'm proud of you. You did something no Slytherin ever accomplished.

Chapter 2  
Draco's POV  
Blaise smiled at me when Granger and I approached the group of people that were waiting for us.  
"So," I started, looking at Potter and his friends. "Do you mind if Blaise and I take the same carriage as you?"  
"Of course we don't mind." Granger answered right away. I gave her a small smile as thank you but watched at Potter who looked in doubt. When his girlfriend poked him on his arm he nodded.  
"Alright. I guess we all could try to get along. What do you think of a new start?" He mumbled looking at Granger. "Hi, I'm Harry Potter." He offered me his hand and after a quick look at Granger I took it.  
"Hallo, I'm Draco Malfoy." Granger smiled satisfied and entered the carriage. Blaise patted my shoulder and smiled.  
"Maybe, we finally will get a normal year for once."  
Luna chuckled and smiled at Blaise.  
"A normal year? You call it a normal year when Draco and Harry are being civil to each other?"  
"That's how they should have started anyway." Granger pointed out. "It would have been more pleasant." She shrugged her shoulders and made place so I could sit next to her. Potter frowned a moment but took a seat anyway so we could leave to the castle.  
"Well, I think I have to thank you Potter." I said deliberately. "For saving my ass in the room of requirement."  
He shrugged his shoulders.  
"I think I have to thank you too. You did.. save Mione from the pain at your place."  
"It was the least I could do." I mumbled.  
"But still we are very grateful. Ignore my brother if he's being an ass to you." The Weasley girl said. "And he's gonna be an ass to you. But I for one would try to get an end at the feud that is parting our families. So please, if it isn't too much for you. Call me Ginny." She smiled at me and I could see she was as generous as Granger.  
"I'll try to remember it, Ginny." I gave her a generous smile back. Maybe it was a good idea to end this feud. To be honest, the Weasley girl, I mean Ginny, hasn't been anything than nice to us.  
"Well, now that is set we can enjoy the ride to the school." Luna said dreamily and smiling at us all. "I think we all have more in common than we think." And the girl got it right. Till we entered Hogwarts we talked about quidditch, teachers and vacation in a pleasant mood.

"So, what is it with you and Granger?" Blaise pulled up a brow at me. We were currently walking towards the great hall with the two of us after we said goodbye to the Gryffindors and Luna.  
"I have no idea what you're talking about." I said, shrugging my shoulders.  
"Maybe I need to refresh your memory then." Blaise said smirking. He knew something.  
"Sometimes you have to do something for your family that destroy you." He said still smirking. "Weren't that your words in sixth year?"  
I looked at him and nodded. "So, what in Slytherins name do they have to do with Granger? Please enlighten me Blaise." I said annoyed. It wasn't really a time I wanted to remember.  
"Well, she said them to me when I wanted to ask her if she could be nice to you. So cut the bullshit and tell me everything you forgot to tell me last year..." I could tell he was annoyed with me for keeping a secret. Slytherins aren't known for their friendship but we're loyal to each other and Blaise and I know each other since birth. You can imagine why he had all right to be pissed with me. Why couldn't Granger keep her mouth shut?!   
"Alright." I groaned. "I tell you but you have to promise you keep your mouth shut to everyone. Even Nott." He shrugged his shoulders and nodded. After a big sigh I sat down at the end of the table so we could talk in private before the first years would enter.   
"It all started in sixth year after Potter used that spell on me." I started my story while my thoughts went back to that day.   
The pain was unbearable and I actually lost consciousness when Snape tried to rescue me. It wasn't till the hospitalwing that I opened my eyes again. I was still in a lot of pain and closed my eyes again because of my trembling head. Then I could hear some faint voices.   
"This need to be put on his wounds every hour to stop the bleeding, Pomfrey." I recognized the voice from Snape. "I would do it but I need to see Dumbledore."   
"I can do it." The voice of a girl answered. "Madame Pomfrey is busy. I don't mind." Somewhere in the back of my head I noticed I should recognize the voice but I was already sinking away in darkness so I let it go. The next time I woke up I felt something cold on my chest. When I opened my eyes the first thing I saw was someone taking care of the wounds. She mumbled something under her breath.   
"Harry went too far this time. I hope Ginny will take that book away. The prince is nothing more than a dark wizard." My eyes went away from her hands to her face and I saw a bunch of brown curls. It took me a moment to recognize the girl. It was Granger! For a second my head exploded with all the thoughts and emotions I felt. She was taking care of my wounds. The Mudblood was touching me! She didn't like me at all and still she was here and looking after me. She must have been the girl that told Pomfrey and Snape she would take care of my wounds every hour. She would stay the whole night, without a proper form of sleep. Anger, confusion, and much more emotions came to me while I tried to decide what I would do.   
"How are you feeling Malfoy?" The girl spoke, bringing me back to reality. Her eyes met mine and I noticed that the chocolate-brown eyes were filled with concern.   
"Felt better." I mumbled. "What are you doing here Granger?" I asked. I always got to the point straight away.   
"I told Pomfrey I would take care of you cause she is busy and Snape is punishing Harry." She hesitated a moment. "And I came to apology for what he did."   
"I don't know what you expect me to say Granger but he did this to me. Not you so you are not the person who's apologies I want." I groaned in pain when I moved and the look of concern became clearer.   
"Shall I call Madame Pomfrey?" She asked me. "This salve is healing the wounds but I guess they aren't painkilling."   
"No, I'm alright." I mumbled. "I just go back to sleep. Just as you should do." I closed my eyes and ignored the girl so I could go back to sleep. She sighed.   
"You need to stop doing what you're doing Malfoy." She mumbled. "You're looking sick and not because of the wounds. When you come outside you are pale and annoyed. It looks like you don't sleep at all. Malfoy, talk to Dumbledore. He can help you." She pleaded. I wasn't really surprises. This was the girl who was fighting for the rights of house elves.   
"No one can help me. Sometimes you have to do something for your family that destroy you." I said coldly before I ignored her completely and dozed off again. But it wasn't a healthy sleep. It was full of nightmares and pain till a warm voice started to sing. It was a song I didn't know but listening to that I fell in a deep, dreamless sleep. When I woke up again I wasn't laying on my pillow alone. My head was laying on my pillow in Grangers lap. I frowned. How did it end there anyway? Her hand was stroking through my hear and I don't think she noticed she was doing it. I didn't complain either cause it calmed down my headache. Someone else entered the room.   
"Miss Granger?" I heard Snape's voice.   
"Hello professor." She was silent for a minute. "He was having nightmares." She explained. "This was the only thing that helped." So that's how I ended in her lap.   
"Thank you for taking care of him miss Granger. This is the last time the salve needs to be put on the wounds. Shall I do it or?"   
I think she shrugged her shoulders. "I'll do it. I'm here anyway."   
"Alright. I go talk to Pomfrey." He walked away and I felt her moving slightly so my pillow wasn't longer in her lap. I couldn't hold back a groan of pain.   
"Oh, Malfoy. Did I hurt you." She mumbled guilty. "I thought you were still asleep." I opened my eyes and saw her taking the salve, I didn't say a thing. "It is the last time. Do you mind if I put it on?" She asked hesitantly. I shook my head and with a sigh of relief she started to take care of the wounds. I followed her actions with my eyes. "You need to eat more Malfoy." She mumbled concerned. "Just come downstairs when it's dinnertime."   
"I don't really have time Granger. So stick your nose in your own business." I tried to sound angry but it was more tired. Tired of everything that was going on. She ended a little later and looked at me with a concerned look.   
"Take care of yourself Malfoy." She mumbled before she left the room. I looked at her walking away and felt lonelier than I ever did.   
"She stayed by your side all night long?" Blaise asked surprised. "Wow, I didn't think she had it in her."   
"That isn't even the whole story." I said, shaking my head in disbelieve. How was it even possible she did that for me. I was an ass to her.   
"No?" He asked surprised. "Spit it out and I want to know everything mate."   
"After that night an house elve started to bring me dinner when I missed it. He didn't say it with that much of words but I could tell Granger sent her. Winky. She almost gave me a heart attack the first time."   
Blaise chuckled when I told him. "So she made sure you ate something? Granger is a girl full of surprises." He mumbled. Looking at the girl at the other table. "Is that why you made the summary for ancient runes?" He asked, still looking her way. I froze a moment.   
"Not only because of that." I mumbled back. And again I thought back at the sixth year.   
I wanted a bad. A warm bad for me alone so I could relax a moment. I really needed it. I walked towards the prefect bathroom, lost in thoughts and opened the door with a flip of my wand. A shriek made me look up and I saw Granger in nothing more than a red towel looking at me, shocked. The bath full of water. It was clear she had the same thought as I had. I groaned frustrated.   
"Granger, I'm not in the mood to be civil. Sorry but I really need some relax time."   
She looked at me with a face made of stone. "I was first Malfoy. You're not the only one who need some time to relax. You remember we have an assignment for ancient runes? I am doing double work because you aren't helping." She had walked towards me with a frustrated look on her face. "So get the hell out of here." She groaned while she pushed me towards the door. I took her wrists and looked down at the girl, pulling up a brow.   
"I told you I am not in the mood to be civil Granger so please get out of here before I do something I may regret." I told her between gritted teeth. She looked up at me, stubbornly and said the only words I never thought I would hear from this girl.   
"Bite me Malfoy." She tried to get her arms back and slipped during the little fight. I caught her and for a moment we were closer than we ever had been. I could see her chest rising up and down quickly from our little fight. Her eyes went from my eyes to my lips and back. I did the same with her. My eyes went a second to her rose lips. I don't know why I did the thing I did next. I blame it on tiredness. I kissed her. She froze a moment before she answered the kiss. Her arms went around my neck and I pulled her back up, her slightly pushing against the door. Our kiss became soon more passionate. Her hands traveling around my back and in my hair. A soft moan escaped her lips when I grinded against her. The voices of two people brought us back to reality.   
"Oh fuck Lavender. I guess someone had the same idea as we." Weasley. Great!   
"Let's go then RonRon." She said. And both of them walked away. I thanked myself I had locked the door. Both Granger and I looked at each other in silence. I groaned and took some distance. She cursed and looked at me like a deer caught in the lights of a car.   
"You can take the bath if you read chapter 7." She walked to her clothes and I followed her with my eyes. "We forget this ever happened. Give your summary at Zabini." With a flick of her wand she made the water back warm. "It is warm enough. Please turn around so I can change Malfoy." She pleaded. I did as she told me and after she changed she gave me a book. She hesitated a moment. "You look better then back in the hospitalwing. Are you eating enough?"   
"Yeah, thanks for the food Granger." I mumbled. Looking at the girl who was blushing furiously while she walked out the room.   
"I don't know what you mean." She answered and closed the door behind her. 

"You kissed her!" Blaise yelled surprised. I hit him hard.   
"Mate shut up." Nott and Astoria were already looking our way.   
"You kissed her?" He said a bit more quiet. "You the Slytherin-prince kissed the Gryffindor-princess when she was wearing nothing more than a towel." He chuckled before he looked at me proudly. "I'm proud of you. You did something no Slytherin ever accomplished.   
"Twice." I mumbled.   
"What?" He asked confuses.   
"I kissed her twice. I kissed her again when I warned her for the deatheater entering Hogwarts." I mumbled softly.   
"Mate." Blaise said not knowing what to say anymore. He didn't saw that coming.


	3. 3. I guess because it is complicated.

Chapter 3  
Hermione's POV

I looked at Ginny who tried to keep a straight face. She insisted I would tell her what was going on between Malfoy and me, if there was something going on, and because I really needed to talk to someone because I was really confused I had told her about the kisses and everything. The whole story. She had promised she would keep her mouth shut to everyone. No one ever needed to know what had happened because I didn't know if it meant something for Malfoy.   
"You kissed Malfoy." She said like she got hit by a lightning. "Twice. And you only tell me this today because?!" A glint of enthusiasm and disappointment raised on her face. "This is the most extraordinary thing that has happened in years!" She cheered before she hugged me. You could say that I was surprised with the reaction. "I always knew you fancied him." She said cockily. I chocked in my drink and she patted my back.   
"Everything alright Mione?" Harry asked concerned. He had been talking with Nevil and Ron about quidditch but when he noticed me chocking he immediately ignored them. The patting helped and I nodded.   
"Yeah, yeah." I mumbled. "Ginny was being funny."   
He nodded and after a last concerned look he went back to his conversation.   
"He is looking at you, you know. I think he is concerned." Ginny nonchalantly said. I fought back the urge to look at him and focused on my soup.   
"Really?" I asked.   
"Yep." She said smiling with the intonation on the 'p'.   
"Ginny, why did you say I fancy him?" I asked.   
"Because it's obvious." She shrugged her shoulders. "I noticed it first in fifth year. I had been looking for you like two hours and you were sitting in the library with Zabini and Malfoy. I thought they had cornered you but you were laughing at something Malfoy had said."   
"Oh I remember that day." I said with a small smile. "Zabini and Malfoy had indeed cornered me. They needed some help for their owls." I chuckled.  
"Granger. We need your help." Zabini's comment was enough to let me laugh. A Slytherin who needed my help. That had to be a joke.   
"Why are you laughing Granger." Malfoy spat annoyed and I rolled my eyes but stopped. I didn't want an argument in the library.   
"Drake..." Zabini said sternly and the boy shut up. I already liked the guy.   
"What can I do for the two of you?" I asked, putting my summary of Charms back.   
"We were wondering if you, maybe, could help us with Charms." Zabini rambled. I pulled up a brow. "Please." He added.   
"I'll help you Zabini, because you asked it so nicely. But Malfoy needs to ask it for himself. Kindly." I said with a look at the blond boy. I don't know why I took it so far. I mean, a Slytherin asking for help, at a Gryffindor... A Slytherin asking anything was rare. Normally they demanded things. He sighed annoyed when he heard my question.   
"No way Granger. Just help me." He groaned. Asking nice wasn't a part of his vocabulary. "Otherwise I just ask Zabini to get me your notes." He pointed out like a smartass. Zabini looked at him with an annoyed look and I smirked. Oh he did not just say that.   
"You are right." I said with an, as Zabini referred to later, Slytherin worthy smirk plastered on my face. "Let me rephrase my request. If you don't ask it nicely I don't help Zabini either."   
Zabini hit Malfoy at the back of his head.   
"Ask it nice." He groaned. "I want to pass the exam so don't be so fucking stubborn Draco."   
For a moment I thought I had taken it too far. He was clearly annoyed with my answer but then he sighed and surrendered.   
"Alright. Granger, can you PLEASE help us with charms." He almost pouted when he said it and I started to laugh when Zabini patted him on his shoulder.   
"See, that wasn't so hard was it." Zabini teased him. He shot daggers at him and hit him in his stomach.   
"Shut up."   
"Alright. I help you. Take a seat." I said before I had to interrupt a fight between those two.  
"I was just helping them with homework so why do you think I fancied him then?" I frowned.   
"Because you helped Malfoy. He was a prat to you that whole year... still you helped him." She pointed out dryly. I was glad we sat at the end of the table. If one of the other Gryffindors would notice what we were discussing they probably would hate me.   
"Maybe I'm just a nice girl."   
"I knew it for sure in sixth year." She said, ignoring my statement. "Even before you told me all this all the signs where there. You always protected him against Harry, you spent a whole night at his sickbed and the smile you got when you looked at him was something between sadness and joy. I guess because it is complicated."   
"Tell me about it." I mumbled. "Okay, maybe I like him, a little. How can I forgot that? I have to share a commonroom with him and he never feels the same about me. Ignoring the fact he's the Slythrin-prince and I'm.."   
"The Gryffindor-princess. Isn't it romantic? And I think you make more chance than you think."   
"Explain." I could use some hope. Maybe I liked him more than I admitted to Ginny. But for Gryffindors sake! We were supposed to hate each other.   
"Not only did he kiss you, twice. He also used an advanced spell so the two of you would share the pain from the cruciatuscurse and you wouldn't go mad.. if that doesn't mean anything to you." She smirked at me and I nodded. Maybe she got a point.   
"But what am I supposed to do?"   
"You seduce him." Her smirk grew wider. "And I'm going to help you."

The rest of the meal went by very quickly and Ginny smirked the whole time. McGonagall had come to me to tell me I had to wait after dinner so she could show me and Malfoy our rooms. That's why I was waiting after everyone had left the Great hall. Malfoy walked towards me with an amused look on his face.   
"What?" I asked dumbfounded. I didn't see anything amusing around here.   
"Nothing." He said but I could tell he was holding back laughter. Now I was not only confused but agitated to.   
"Spit it out Malfoy." I sighed. "Am I making a fool out of myself?"   
"No, it really is nothing. It's just the sight of you sitting on a table instead of on the bank is pretty funny. You know that is against the rules huh?" He grinned at me. I just rolled my eyes but couldn't hold back a small smile. It was actually pretty nice to see he could laugh about such a minor detail after everything that had happened. His life wasn't the easiest one, I had to admit.   
"Ah miss Granger, mister Malfoy. Follow me please." The headmistress had appeared and I stood up from the table so I could follow her. Malfoy had waited for me and in silence we listened to what the headmistress had to say. "So, like I said, the two of you get an own commonroom for yourself, separate bedrooms and a charred bathroom." I frowned and looked at Malfoy. Shared bathroom? "Ah here we are." We stopped in front of the portrait from no one else than Severus Snape.   
"Professor." I greeted. Malfoy gave the portrait a sad smile. He had been his godfather. It couldn't been easy to live without him.   
"Miss Granger, mister Malfoy." He nodded towards us and even managed to give Malfoy a small smile. "So the two of you made it to heads. I'm not really surprised. Could the two of you keep your arguments in silence please. Otherwise I'll end up with an headache every evening."   
"Severus." The headmistress said calmly. I held back a chuckle when his face turned darker because she put him at his place. "Lemon three." She said and the portrait swung open. "This is your commonroom. If you need anything just ask the room. It works like the room of requirement. Same in your bedrooms. Miss Granger your room is at the left. Mister Malfoy your room is at the right. Your duties start tomorrow. Good night." And she left us alone in the room, with the portrait closed. I looked at my surroundings and cheered when I saw a gigantic bookcase at the wall. Also there were some comfy looking black sofa's. They probably didn't want to change the colors every year. There was a table in front of a two seat that was placed in front of the fire. I took the stairs and walked into my room. Everything was in gold and red and I had a king-size bed. I could so give a sleepover with Ginny! But it was the ceiling that amazed me the most. It was like the great hall. Full of stars and very relaxing. I saw another door in my room and opened it. This must be the bathroom. There was a bath the size of a pool and I smirked.   
"Dibs on the pool tonight." I looked up and saw Malfoy smirking. I rolled my eyes.   
"Ugh Malfoy, I wanted to take a relaxing bath tonight." I pouted. He chuckled and pulled up a brow.   
"Bad luck for you Granger." He gave me his famous, sexy smirk. "I got the dibs on the pool."   
"Dibs on the bath." I said with an evil smirk. "This isn't a pool Malfoy. It is a bath. So I got it tonight."   
His smirk grew wider and he seemed to be amused. "What are you going to do if I just get naked?" He said, wiggling his brow. I looked at him, dumbfounded. He wouldn't... He started to take of his shirt.   
"Stop! What do you want?" I had a good view of his abs and my eyes couldn't leave his muscled chest. Bloody hell he was sexy. Really, the rumors hadn't lie about him.   
"Enjoying the view." His amused tone was enough to rip my eyes of his chest and to look at his face. A cocky grin was plastered on it.   
"What do you want so I can enjoy my bath, Malfoy?" I ignored his question and looked in his stormy grey eyes.   
"Maybe we can make a deal." He offered. The grin still plastered on his face. "Let's go to first name basis. We know each other for six years now, I guess it's time we go to that faze."   
"Alright Mal...Draco." Okay, this was weird. To use his first name felt weird but it was also pleasant.   
"Glad you agreed Hermione." He said, turning around and closing the door. "Don't forget to put a lock on it. Always handy."   
The bastard! 


	4. 4. I hope she doesn't let the flame die

Chapter 4  
Draco's POV:  
I sighed when I saw which lesson we had first. Double potion... marvelous. Slughorn hates me!  
"Oh, double potion." Blaise said dryly. "Fantastic."  
"Yeah, my favorite class is now the worst ever." I mumbled.  
"Well, we've got it with Gryffindor. It could be worse. Like Hufflepuff." Blaise said with a small smirk. I rolled my eyes and walked together with him towards potion. "Maybe you get paired with Granger." He smirked.  
"What do you mean by that?" I asked frowning. This guy really got on my nerves...  
"Oh nothing. Here we are." He changed smoothly from subject. I groaned when I saw Slughorn. Why did he had to give this class!? Someone bumped into me and with a quick reflex I grabbed her arm so she wouldn't fall on the ground. I couldn't save her books so they ended all spread on the ground. 

"Oh, sorry Draco." Of course it had to be her.  
"Draco huh." I heard Blaise mumble. I helped her to steady herself before I let go of her and took her books from the ground.  
"Here you go." I mumbled. She gave me a faint smile and I saw Potter frowning behind her. Weasley was nowhere to be seen, not that I really cared about him, but still, it was weird to not see the golden trio completed.  
"Okay, please sit down." Slughorn commented. "I'm going to pair you and I want no complains." He said.  
"Zabini and Potter, Granger and Malfoy, Weasley and Brown..." after he had said my name I stopped listening, frozen for a moment. Weasley complained when he heard the couples but Slughorn ignored him, just like Hermione. She gave me a smile before we sat down next to each other. "Today we are making Amortentia. This is a very dangerous potion, young wizards. I already told you that Amortentia doesn't create real love but more like an obsession." He looked around the classroom and his eyes stayed put on Hermione. "Can you tell us a bit more miss Granger?”  
"Of course." She didn't even hesitated a moment before she gave a whole explanation about it.  
"Everyone smells something different. I smell, for example, old parchment, mint and." She hesitated a moment before she backed away. She looked pretty pale like she got scared by something. "But like you care about what I smell. It just represents what you love most." She mumbled, getting back on track what she was saying. I gave her a concerned look. This behavior wasn't something for her.  
"What did you smell Mione?" Potter asked worried.  
"N.. nothing important. I probably didn't smell it right." She mumbled. He nodded and brought his attention back to Slughorn who gave Gryffindor 10 points and told us which page we had to take. I decided to get the ingredients. Hermione still looked a bit shocked so I thought it would be best if I would give her some time to get herself back together.  
"Are you ready, Hermione?" I asked after I had put all the ingredients on the table. She had been looking at her potion book but for some reason I thought she wasn't really reading.  
"Huh what?" She looked up at me and a small blush crept up to her cheek. "Sorry, what did you say Draco?" I chuckled.  
"Are you ready? We have to make a potion you know..." I decided to let this one go. I could get on her nerves in the commonroom tonight. Always fun! And Potter and Weasley wouldn't be there to ruin it.  
"Yeah, I'm ready. Let's start." Potions went by very quickly and in a pleasant silence. Hermione and I worked together like we always had been partners. It was Blaise who ended the silence.  
"Granger?" He asked with a huge frown on his face, looking at the potion they had in front of them.


	5. You don't know how to be sexy?

Chapter 5  
Hermione's POV  
"So tell me, how do I have to be sexy?" I asked Ginny, looking in the mirror in my room.  
I wasn't a sexy girl. I didn't know how to be sexy.. the only time I felt sexy was with the yule ball. Even Draco hadn't something horrible to say about my outfit. His eyes, when he saw me, were almost plopping out of his head. I actually thought it was for a girl behind me but I was the only girl on the stairs and it had flattered me a lot. Ginny had arrived five minutes ago after Draco left for the quidditch try-outs.   
"You don't know how to be sexy?" Ginny pulled up a brow while she looked at me.   
"No, you helped me with the yule ball and that was the only time I was sexy."  
"Except with the marriage of Fleur." She offered.   
"Yeah, your work again. And I want to be sexy in a subtle way, not a slutty way so I need your help."  
She smirked a bit when I gave her the compliment. How did I end in this situation again? Why was I asking Ginny for help for seducing Draco Malfoy and a better question. Why was she helping me? We were supposed to hate him. Sixth year really screwed things up. Especially the night when he warned me for the attack.   
With Harry and Dumbledore out of the school we knew there could happen something tonight. Harry was still certain Draco would do something evil so he called help from the DA. Ginny and I would take the sixth flour but she was late. She had been instructing other members of the DA when I left and it probably would take her a few more minutes to arrive. Suddenly someone grabbed my arm and pulled me into a niche. It was weird but I knew immediately who it was.   
"What is it Malfoy?" I asked softly while I turned around so I could see his face. The bags under his eyes only had become darker and the fear in his eyes had become clearer.   
"You have to hide." He said, almost too soft to hear. I looked at him, stunned. What did he just say? Hide? "It's going to be too dangerous out here." He explained.   
"Malfoy, what is going on? Why would it be too dangerous?" I asked scared. The fear in his eyes was real and justified. A bad feeling crept onto me.   
"You probably hate me after today." He mumbled. He was still holding my arm and his eyes showed desperation instead of fear now. "Hide. I have to do something too horrible for words and soon Death Eaters will enter the castle."  
I don't know why I did it but I laid my hand on his cheek. "I will never hate you, Malfoy. You don't want to do this."  
"But I have to and you're going to hate me for it." He laid his hand on mine and looked me in the eyes before he kissed me. Desperate.  
I answered his kiss and put my arms around his neck. It felt like a good bye and I wasn't ready for a goodbye yet. It was Ginny who interrupt the kiss. She was yelling my name, probably worried. Malfoy ended the kiss and looked at me once more with a sad plastered on his face.   
"Please hide Granger. I don't want something to happen to you." He turned around and started to walk away.   
"Be careful Malfoy." I mumbled softly before I showed myself to Ginny. It really did feel like a goodbye and the bad feeling got worse with the minute.   
"Did you even listen to a thing a said Mione?" Ginny complained waving her hand in front of my face and bringing me back in the present.   
"I'm so sorry. I was distracted." I mumbled ashamed. I just had ignored my friend for thoughts about Draco? What a bad friend was I?  
"Yeah, with thoughts about the sexy Slytherin-prince probably." She smirked when she saw my face. "Please. I don't live under a rock. You have to be dull if you don’t see how sexy he is. Every girl sees it if they like him or not. Really, have you seen his abs?"  
She cheered enthusiastically and a small blush appeared on my cheeks when I thought back to our little encounter the other day in the bathroom. He did look bloody hell sexy!  
"But getting back to the point. I was telling you that Malfoy has to think he is seducing you. He has to do some effort before he gets you so I'm going for the subtle way of sexy." She explained easily. She started with my hair and made it a nonchalant bush. It was actually looking good. "I'm giving you after-sex-hair. The name explains enough and boys can't resist it."  
I nodded and looked in the mirror at what she was doing. Following her movements carefully.  
"As outfit I would go for something like this." She held up a white blouse with a subtle decollate and a navy skirt, just short enough to get a boys attention. "Just read in the commonroom and the rest will follow." She ensured me.   
"Never thought reading a book could be sexy." I mumbled softly.  
 


	6. Someone has to make sure you don't starve yourself

Chapter 6  
Draco's POV  
"Really Blaise. The candidates for quidditch this year better be good cause I want to beat Gryffindor for once actually." I said while Blaise, Nott and I walked towards the quidditchfield.  
It were try-outs today and I was captain this year. The only two who were certain of their spot were Blaise and Nott. They were two of the best chasers I knew so they did deserve their places in the team already and were going to help me with choosing the others. The Gryffindors were having their try-outs tomorrow but I had a feeling the Weasleys would be in the team again. Ginny did deserve it though... she was a bloody hell good chaser!  
"I know what you mean. Really I can't wait to win a single game against the Gryffindors for once!" Nott said while looking at the Gryffindor-tower behind us. "We do need some bloody hell good players then. Who are trying Draco?"   
"Rossiers is trying for chaser, and Ravenwood and Queens also. Goyle is trying for beater again but so are the younger Rossiers and a small kid called Bridgewood. I don't know why he even tries, I mean for beater... really? The younger Rossiers is also trying for keeper but so are Mulciber and Dolohov..."  
"Not much people are trying." Blaise mumbled.   
"No girls this year...." Nott said disappointed.  
I saw Blaise hitting him at the back of his head, hard, before he answered me. "We may make a chance. Bridgewood may be small and little but you have to see his swing."  
"Yeah, I saw him practising yesterday. Bloody hell what a force." Nott noted.   
"If he really is that good we shall see." I answered why I entered the field. "Everyone on your broom!" I yelled so everyone would shut up. "Ravenwood, Rossiers, Queens you test our three keepers. Blaise and Nott will see who is the best. The beaters will come after we narrowed the chasers back to two instead of three. Ready, set, go!"  
Everyone flew up and the next two hours were a hell. Queens fell of his broom and Dolohov didn't stop one quaffle. Finally I decided the two Rossiers, Goyle and Bridgewood would complete our team. We could have a chance to win if we practiced enough. I decided to take a long shower before I would go back to the commonroom. I needed some tile to relax. Parkinson had cornered me yesterday after the lessons and ruined my whole day.  
She had cornered me after the lessons and before dinner, just being her annoying self.  
"Drakey pooh what's wrong? Why aren't you coming to our place anymore?!" She wined while she draped herself onto me.  
I couldn't get her of me without being mean to her and sighed. "Pansy, we dated in fifth year but it ended also back then. That's why I'm not coming back to 'our' place anymore." I tried to explain to her.  
At the end of summer I broke up with her. I wasn't in love with her or anything and with the task that was given to me I didn't had the time either...  
"Is there another girl?" She asked coldly. "Is it Granger? She’s just a filthy little Mudblood .."  
I froze and glared at her. "She is the headgirl and I broke up with you because I didn't love you or anything near that. Not because of Granger..." I looked at her coldly. "Now if you will excuse me, I have other places to be."  
I had left the girl, astonished with my words... Blaise and Nott could tell I was in a bad mood when I entered the room and I heard Nott mumble something according the lines 'Poor Granger'. I almost hexed him right there. It wasn't because I was in a bad mood she had to suffer... Okay, maybe it had been like that for the past years and maybe that's why I didn't hex him right away but he wasn't helping my mood.   
"Nott you better keep your mouth shut or I am going to shut you up." I dared Nott without turning around.   
"Salazar Draco, calm down!" Blaise interrupted my treat. "He is just joking around."  
I had left my friends, not in the mood to apologise and had went straight to my room. Hermione hadn't been there. I groaned. I should quit thinking about the girl, really, now I needed a cold shower again. Why did she have to be so bloody hell sexy?! She was a disaster for every wizard! I can't believe Weasley let her go. That mate is dumber than I thought. I stepped out the shower and quickly did a drying spell so I could change into my robes. I was really tired and hungry and on my way out I was trying to decide if I would first eat something or would go straight to my bed. I decided it would be the last one.   
"Drake, are you coming to the great hall?" Blaise and Nott had been waiting for me.  
"Nah, I'm just going to my bed. Really, if I have to stay awake any longer I probably collapse on the flour." I could tell that the two were concerned.   
"Another nightmare?" Nott asked leaning against the door.   
"A whole night of nightmares I guess, looking at how tired he is." Blaise corrected. "Shall we send something upstairs?" He asked.  
"Nah, it's alright." I mumbled before I started walking towards the castle.   
When I entered the commonroom the scent of food hit me right in the face. What was going on?  
"Just grab what you want." I heard Hermione's voice but I couldn't tell where she was sitting. "I asked Winky to grab something you like. And I don't accept a no. Blaise asked me to make sure you would eat something."   
Blaise, of course he was the one who was responsible for this. I sighed and sat down in one of the armchairs. Hermione had been laying on the couch the whole time with a book in her hands. I immediately had a whole new hunger and I shifted uncomfortable in my seat. Salazar, she was looking good! She hadn't looked up from her book but I could tell she was keeping an eye on me.   
"Are you going to eat? I can ask Winky to bring something else if you want."  
I finally looked at the food in front of me. The elf knew what I liked. "No, no. This is fine." I grabbed a green apple and I thought I saw a small smile appear on her face. But I couldn't tell for sure. "Thank you."  
"Your welcome." she looked up from her book and gave me such a wonderful smile a warm feeling started to form in me. "Someone has to make sure you don't starve yourself." She looked back at her book and let me by myself to eat and to think about her words. 


	7. Wait you and Draco are having a bet without Rules?

Chapter 7  
Hermione's POV  
I looked at the eating boy in front of me. When Blaise his memo appeared I had been surprised and annoyed at the same time. Why was Draco starving himself, again? Of course I did what Blaise asked me to do and asked Winky to get him some dinner. It was when I saw him taking the apple I knew for sure the Amortentia had been right. Apple, that was the third scent I smelled, and more precisely a green apple. I was so doomed. I knew it in sixth year and I knew it now. Why did I have to lose my heart at this guy? This was the only one who could break me. After sixth year I didn't know what to do. Dumbledore dead, Draco away and a horecruxes hunt planned. I really didn't know what to do back then.   
"Do you want something Hermione?" Draco pulled me out of my thoughts and pointed with his hand towards the food on the table.   
"Just an apple." I said smiling at the boy. I had already eaten a bit but I didn't want to be impolite and fruit is good so...  
"Just an apple it is." He said with a smile before he tossed me an apple. He was currently eating his desert and I looked from his food towards my apple. "You can have something else if you want." He said smirking. "Just take some of the brownie. It taste wonderful." He didn't give me the time to hesitate and put some of the brownie on a napkin. He was right. It tasted wonderful! We ate in a comfortable silence and I made myself once again comfortable on the couch.   
"How were the try-outs?" I asked after a few moments.   
"We have a complete team." He said shrugging his shoulders. "And with a bit of practice we can kick your ass in the next game." He winked and I chuckled.   
"Sure Draco. Like that's ever going to happen." I teased him.   
"This year it's possible." He answered severe. "Maybe we can have a bet."  
"A bet?" I frowned at him.   
"Yep a bet." He smirked. "If Slytherin wins you owe me one, if Gryffindor wins I owe you one."   
"And what do I owe you?" I asked skeptically.  
"Anything I want." His smirk grew wider. "Or are you afraid?" He dared me.   
"It's on." I said. How dare he to suggest I was to cowardly for a bet. Then realization hit me.  
"Anything?" I said frowning.  
"You already agreed. Too late." He winked to me before he cleaned up the food. I just rolled my eyes and grabbed my book from the table.   
"I'm gonna win this bet Draco. Too late for you." I smirked at him before I started reading again.  
"Wait, you and Draco are having a bet without rules?" Ginny, Luna and Astoria looked at me with mixed feelings. Ginny was smirking, Astoria amused and Luna dreamy as always.  
"Yes, what's wrong with that?" I asked, knowing the answer myself. He was the Slytherin prince for a reason.  
"Oh nothing if Gryffindor wins." Ginny said dryly.  
"But if Slytherin wins, you are doomed." Astoria told me with an amused smile on her face.  
"Oh come on. How bad can it be?" I asked with a bad feeling.  
"Well, the two of you have absolutely no rules..." Ginny said.  
"And with the past the two of you share this can escalate very quickly." Astoria told me.  
"Do you mean he still has resentment against me?" I asked worried.  
"No of course not!" She said surprised. "I meant the kiss..."  
"You know about the kiss?!" I said with a glare towards Ginny who didn't dare to look at me.  
"Well..." She hesitated a moment. "Yes I do. But that wasn't the point. The point was that the two of you probably end in bed with this bet."  
"Astoria. Draco is too much of a gentleman to ask that of me." I told her sternly. "Believe me. He probably ask me something like that but not THAT." I sat down again in front of them.  
"Draco a gentleman?" Astoria frowned. "Has he given you any reason to think of him like a gentleman?"  
I smiled. "Yes, yes he did."  
"Tell us!" Ginny demanded. "Because that's something we can use."  
I rolled my eyes but smiled when I thought back to last night.  
I had been un the shower and once again forgot to lock the door. Both Draco and I were tired as hell and I guess he wanted to get ready for bed. I had just come out of the shower and was standing in nothing more than a towel when Draco barged into the bathroom without knocking. When he saw me standing he stumbled back, surprised, and almost tripped.   
"Hermione, bloody hell! Can't you lock a door for once." He turned around without saying another thing and walked out of the room again so I could change into my pajama.   
"You can turn around again Draco." I mumbled, flushed red and looking down at the ground.  
"Sorry," he mumbled. "I should have knocked."   
I looked up, surprised with his apologies. He gave me a small smile and I smiled back before I turned around.   
"Good night." I murmured and smiled when I heard a soft good night from him as well.  
"Like I said. Draco is a gentleman." I told them.  
"But, what was different with the other times? The last time the two of you were alone in a bathroom with you in nothing more than a towel you made out..." Astoria exclaimed.  
"We are different." I mumbled with a sad look in my eyes. "A war changes everybody."


	8. Chapter 8

Draco's POV:  
I spotted Hermione in the crowd and smiled. This match would be interesting, noting either Hermione or I would get what we wanted from each other. Potter was flying towards me. Hooch gestured me to come over and after a last quick glance toward Hermione I did. 

"Ready for the game gentleman?" Hooch asked.

"Definitely." Potter and I said together. 

"Shake each other’s hand." I grabbed his hand. 

"May the best win, Potter." He nodded towards me. 

"May the best win, Malfoy."  
We all rose in the air while I started scanning it. Hermione came into my sight and I smirked. I’d better win this game. Not only would it crush Potter’s ego but it also would mean I had won the bet and I definitely would enjoy that. My gaze only lingered a second longer on the Gryffindor before I looked further. Blaise already had the Quaffle and ducked Ginny before passing it over to Nott who made a go for it. Weasley missed it and suddenly we were leading. This would be great. Not much happened the next twenty minutes except Slytherin and Gryffindor coming even again, switching in leading from time to time. It wasn’t till my eyes went back to Hermione I spotted the snitch. He was hovering in front of her, hidden from the crowd because it was hanging too low for them to see. I quickly lowered myself and sped towards her, giving her a wink. Potter was nowhere to be seen but I could feel his eyes glaring at the back of my head. He probably had spotted the snitch as well. This was almost too easy. Of course, the moment I thought that, the easy part was over and a bludger flew my way, hitting my shoulder and making a loud crush ring in my ears. I winced in pain but didn’t stop. To be honest the bludger had hit me in the right angle, making me go even faster and the snitch came closer and closer. I reached out my good hand, sitting on the broom with only the grip of my knees. I knew I would hit the stand the moment I would get the snitch but it was too late now to retreat. My hands closed around the golden snitch and I just had time to smirk proudly before I crushed hard in the stand, only hearing a single voice screaming my name.  
“You’re a bloody idiot!” Those kind words were the first thing I heard when I opened my eyes. The bushy haired Gryffindor was glaring at me. “Was that bet really so important you had to do a Kamikaze?”   
“Really Hermione, I thought you would be glad to see me awake. Wanting to kiss my pain away or something and take care for all my wounds.” I mocked the girl. “Not that you would be ranting at me about calligraphy.”   
“Kamikaze.” She said, not pleased at all with my teasing. Really, I don’t know what’s wrong with this girl. Why wasn’t she dying to kiss my pain away? Did that fall turn me into an ugly monster like Weasley? The horror probably was clear on my face because her eyes softened a bit. “You’re such an idiot.” She muttered. “How are you feeling?”  
“I guess I can answer the question ‘did it hurt when you fell out of heaven’.” I mocked again.  
“You know, you’re lucky you already are in the hospital wing.” She muttered darkly. “Otherwise I would knock you into it myself.”  
“My, my. Didn’t know you liked it rough.” I gave her a wink and she scowled.  
“I’m done with this. I’ll get Madam Pomfrey.” She turned around, ready to leave me. I reached out for her and grabbed her hand.  
“Wait, don’t go.”   
“Is that what you want for winning the bet?” She was mocking me back, earning a scowl.  
“No, I want to use that bet for a bunch of other things.” I said, looking her straight into the yes. “But if that really is what it takes to keep you here… Yes.”   
She looked at me, surprised. She turned around again, facing me fully, and stepped a bit closer. Her hand gently trailed over my temple into my hair before leaving a single kiss on my lips. I was too surprised to do anything so it was over before I could act.  
“I promised her I would get her when you woke up. But I promise you I come back.” She smiled at me. “And I grant you one other wish.” She winked before freeing herself and walking away quickly. I watched her walking and heard her soft voice talking to the medi-witch. As promised she came back for me and gave me a soft smile. “So, what is your single wish?” She asked, sitting down on the chair next to my bed.  
“You.” Was all I said. She chuckled before standing up again and giving me another kiss. This time I had anticipated on it and cupped her face. She was better than any tranquilizer and a smile formed on my lips. It was even better then I remembered. When we tore apart she smirked at me.  
“You know, all you had to do was ask. This is how it should have ended anyway.” She winked at me before I pulled her close again and kissing her once more. She was right, like always.


End file.
